


Memento

by e_2do



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, UP10TION members but very briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_2do/pseuds/e_2do
Summary: “But they aren’t you guys… They aren’tyou.”Jinhyuk’s face adorns a small sad smile, his eyebrows pulling together before he leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on Wooseok’s forehead. He then pulls back and kisses each eyelid, before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.“I know… but we’ll get through this too."(Or: Wooseok's last day in his old dorm before he moves into the X1 dorm.)





	1. Something to Remember Me By

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever _kpop_ fandom fic so I apologize if they come off as OOC.. Fictional characters are much easier to write for as they have more room for interpretation I feel.  
Anyway! I've been thinking about this since the finale and I finally gathered the energy to write it! This [photo of Wooseok](https://twitter.com/x1members/status/1152805430717865984) and this [fanart by Mihoo](https://twitter.com/Mihoooopd/status/1165994740631818241) also motivated me to finally get this out haha  
I hope you enjoy it! I've been systematically going through the weishin fic tag so I'm happy to finally contribute something of my own! :) Un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

It’s over.

The finale has ended and audience members are slowly shuffling out of the concert hall, the sounds of excited squeals and muffled cries echoing throughout the hall. The boys have been ushered backstage, staff herding them to their various changerooms. Wooseok is still stunned silent as he wordlessly removes his make up in front of one of the many illuminated mirrors. He distantly remembers staff telling him he had the weekend to pack his things to move into the new dorms, but so many other thoughts swarm his mind.

"_Wooseok-ah. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. I wish I can be there with you.” _

Wooseok and Jinhyuk had planned to go home with their families after the Produce live finale, but with how things turned out, he hesitates to be separated from the other for even a second, knowing they will be apart for much longer now.

But when Wooseok ran down the Produce stage steps straight into Jinhyuk’s arms, the taller whispered into his hair that no, he should go home with his mom and spend some time with his family. However, despite Jinhyuk’s words, his arms tightened around the smaller boy, holding him close for what felt like minutes among the bustling trainees all around them. They promise to meet at the UP10TION dorms the next day before parting to their respective change rooms.

* * *

Wooseok arrives at the UP10TION dorms first, having spent the previous night and that morning with his family. He currently stands in the middle of the common room surrounded by his members, receiving hugs and congratulations for making it into the final lineup. Words such as, “I knew you could do it hyung!”, “That’s our center for you!” and “I’m proud of you.” being thrown around.

The sound of the door unlocking and chiming as it opens silences the room, a familiar tall figure stepping through the doorway. Everyone’s attention is immediately drawn to Jinhyuk as he stands in the front foyer by their mess of shoes. All eyes are on Jinhyuk, but he only makes eye contact with one other pair.

Wooseok immediately runs into his arms, burying his face into the crook of Jinhyuk's neck. The other members just_ know _ and give them their space, retreating to their respective rooms for the time being. They’ll have time to catch up with Jinhyuk later.

The two remain standing by the doorway, arms tight around the other for what feels like minutes before Wooseok pulls back just enough to look up into Jinhyuk’s eyes, his own shiny with unshed tears.

Jinhyuk lightly shakes his head, “Don’t look like that, we should be happy!” The taller gives him a gentle squeeze before continuing, “This is what we wanted wasn’t it? For you to make it into the final lineup and for me to return to UP10TION to bring some attention back to the group.”

“I know but,” Wooseok worries his lower lip between his teeth, the effort to hold back tears evident in his expression, “I thought you would have made it too… It makes no sense, you were ranked third before the live finale.”

Jinhyuk huffs a breath, the sound coming out like a chuckle as he shakes his head again, “But that wasn’t the plan.”

“I know, but for a moment I believed we’d still be together for the next five years,” Wooseok murmurs, his eyebrows drawing together as he looks up at the older.

Silence falls between the two before Jinhyuk pulls Wooseok back closer, the smaller reclaiming his spot where Jinhyuk’s neck meets shoulder. Jinhyuk turns his head and presses his lips to his hair, taking in his scent in a long inhale.

“Me too.”

* * *

Wooseok sits atop his bed, clothes strewn around him as he decides what he wants to bring to his new dorm. Yein is sitting beside him, folding clothes that passed screening and packing them into the open suitcase at their feet. Wooseok and Jinhyuk had been at the Produce dorms for months so they catch up on everything, from UP10TION’s North American Tour to Wooseok’s time as a trainee again.

Jinhyuk is in the common room with Gyujin and Minsoo, also catching up on their time apart from each other. A lot has happened since Produce started filming months ago so they try to recall everything that they experienced.

Wooseok only has the day with the UP10TION members before he has to move dorms the next morning, so they decide to order in a bunch of food and have a farewell dinner. The common room doesn’t fully accommodate all ten boys and their various food dishes but they make it work, laughter filling the spaces in between. They chat about topics unrelated to work, from shows they’re currently watching, to something funny they read on the internet. They talk about lighthearted fun topics to distract from reality, just for the night.

The ten boys clear up the dishes and cutlery off the common room floor before crashing onto any spot available, be it the couch, floor or random chair someone has dragged in. Wooseok sits in the middle of the couch, entire right side pressed against Jinhyuk as Dongyeol wraps his arms around Wooseok’s left, the younger’s head on top of his shoulder. They stay up talking some more, letting all the food they just ate settle in their stomachs. However, as the time ticks by, one by one the members retire for the night, bidding the others good night and that they’ll see them in the morning.

The only ones remaining are Jinhyuk and Wooseok. They sit together in silence before Wooseok leans his head on Jinhyuk’s shoulder, threading their fingers together.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this without you guys,” Wooseok whispers, so quietly Jinhyuk isn’t sure he said anything at all.

“You make it sound like we won’t be able to talk!” Jinhyuk says, shaking the other gently.

“But it won’t be the same…”

“I know, but we’ll make the best of what we have.”

There’s a brief silence before Wooseok turns his head to bury his nose into Jinhyuk’s shoulder.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Even before Produce, Jinhyuk would occasionally sleep in Wooseok’s room, more often than not, so it was weird for them to separate once they moved dorm rooms for the Group X battle. The two boys brush their teeth and wash their faces, changing into their pyjamas for the night.

Jinhyuk is in bed first, his arms spread wide for Wooseok to snuggle into once the smaller climbs onto the bed. He only has a twin sized bed so there isn’t much room but Wooseok does not intend to have space between them anyway.

A sigh escapes the both of them as they settle down to sleep, their bodies drained from the high of emotions from the last couple of days. Neither of them speak and Wooseok thinks Jinhyuk has already fallen asleep before the taller speaks.

“You are strong Wooseok,” Wooseok hears Jinhyuk whisper above him, face buried in the other’s chest, “So I _ know _ you can do this,”

“The members are good guys, know that you can lean on them if you need to.”

Wooseok pulls back to look at Jinhyuk, light from the window illuminating the room just enough for their features to be seen in the dark.

“But they aren’t you guys… They aren’t _ you_.”

Jinhyuk’s face adorns a small sad smile, his eyebrows pulling together before he leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on Wooseok’s forehead. He then pulls back and kisses each eyelid, before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“I know… but we’ll get through this too.”

Memories from Wooseok’s hiatus flash through his mind, memories of the countless late night phone calls he’s had with Jinhyuk despite the older having schedule early the next day.

Wooseok, high on emotions, surges forward and kisses Jinhyuk, and keeps kissing him, each kiss deeper than the last until both men are short of breath when they eventually pull apart for air. He stares into the dark abyss of eyes just centimeters from his own.

“I love you,” Wooseok whispers against the others lips, his heart clenching knowing this will be their last night together in a long time.

“I love you too,” Jinhyuk whispers back, pulling Wooseok in for another kiss.

Tongues slide as hands get under clothes until there’s nothing separating the two. They know this is their last night together like this so they don’t dare spend a second apart.

* * *

It’s the next morning and Wooseok has his packed suitcase in the middle of the living room, hugging and bidding farewell to his members. Each one has smiles on their faces, wishing him the best and expressing that he’ll do well wherever he is.

Jinhyuk is last and he’s holding something behind his back, the grin on his face making Wooseok raise a suspicious brow at him.

“What.”

“Hey don’t be like that! I just wanted to give you something so that you think of me whenever you look at it.”

“Pass.”

Jinhyuk groans, throwing his head back, “Wooseok-ah you can’t be like that!”

Wooseok is very clearly teasing him, if the smirk on his face is anything to go by, but he just loves the way Jinhyuk reacts when he teases him.

Jinhyuk finally reveals what he’s holding behind his back, “It’s Pochi! I figured having something soft and huggable with you will be comforting in your new dorm.”

Pochi was a shiba inu plushie that Jinhyuk had on his bed, one of _ many _ plushies that the taller sleeps with.

Wooseok gives the blankest stare to the shiba inu extended to him, eyes moving from the plush to Jinhyuk’s bright eager eyes. Jinhyuk right then looks so much like a giant puppy, big dark eyes and blinding grin as he looks to him excitedly. How could Wooseok possibly refuse?

“Okay but I also want something else if I take this,” he says as he takes from Pochi from Jinhyuk’s grasp, tucking it into the crook of his elbow.

“Yeah of course!”

“I want your blue hoodie.”

Jinhyuk’s expression falters a bit before he looks down at the blue hoodie he’s currently wearing, “You mean the one I’m wearing right now?”

“Yes.”

“But… you know this one is my absolute favourite.”

“I know.”

“Wooseok-ie,” his words dragging out into a whine, his body slumping and expressing pure stubbornness.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok responds, firmness in his voice and expression.

They start a mini staring contest, Jinhyuk blatantly pouting and Wooseok wearing his signature blank stare.

After what feels like minutes, Jinhyuk finally surrenders, taking off the hoodie, an “Ugh fine!” muffled from beneath the fabric, before handing it to Wooseok.

Wooseok smiles that small smile of his, loving how disgruntled Jinhyuk looks before packing Pochi and the sweater into his suitcase, alongside the other items the members had given him as well.

“Why that one?” he hears Jinhyuk ask.

“What?”

“Why specifically that sweater if you just wanted to take clothing of mine?” Jinhyuk reiterates, confusion drawing his brows together.

“Because it’s your favourite,” Wooseok answers, warmth slowly flooding his cheeks but tries to hide it with his teasing smirk.

“Wooseok that’s mean,” Jinhyuk is still pouting, upset Wooseok is _ stealing _ his favourite hoodie for the sake of messing with him.

“No, it’s because you wear it the most,” Wooseok tries again, not looking him in the eyes.

“Wooseok-ah you’re not helping your case.”

Wooseok’s eyes close as he exhales through his nose, as if gathering strength for what he says next.

“It’s because it probably smells the most like you,” he murmurs, the warmth having reached his ears now, hoping that no one heard him. But of course _ everyone _ heard him.

Jinhyuk is stunned still, cheeks immediately flushing because Wooseok isn’t one for such open verbal communication like _ this_.

The other members are whooping and jumping all around him, teasing him for the sappiest thing they’d ever heard him say while Wooseok dutifully ignores the shaking and yelling he’s receiving.

But soon enough his new manager is at their door, ushering Wooseok to get his things into the car.

Wooseok does a final round of hugs, saving Jinhyuk for last, holding him for as long as possible before his manager beckons for him again.

They don’t kiss, but Jinhyuk does put his palm to Wooseok’s cheek, eyes staring into the other’s for a significant brief moment before Wooseok is pulling on his shoes, suitcase rolling close behind him.

“I love you,” Jinhyuk mouths silently to the other as he passes through the door’s threshold.

“Me too,” Wooseok mouths back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok doesn't seem like the type to have plushies so I was surprised to see him with a shiba inu plushie at the X1 dorm. But then it had me thinking... Who loves plushies _and_ shiba inus? **Jinhyuk!** ㅋㅋㅋ


	2. Epilogue

Wooseok has finished settling into his room, his clothes placed in the appropriate drawers and hanging in his closet. Like in the UP10TION dorms, Wooseok has his own room to himself here too, so he freely decorates it however he likes, placing small items he has brought from his parents' home and the gifts his UP10TION members had given him around the room. He pulls out Pochi, the shiba inu plush Jinhyuk had given him, and squishes it to his chest, missing the taller boy already even though it has only been a few hours since he last saw him.

Wooseok places the plush on his bed right beside his pillow before pulling out Jinhyuk’s blue hoodie. Wooseok is alone in his room so he has no shame in bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply, Jinhyuk’s familiar scent filling his nose. It’s nearing time for bed so he pulls it on over his head and pads over to the shared bathroom. It seemed everyone else had already gone to sleep, forgoing unpacking for more hours of sleep.

Wooseok goes through his regular night routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face and changing into his pyjamas, skipping the top since he intends on sleeping in the hoodie tonight. On Jinhyuk it fit perfectly, but on him it engulfed him entirely, the sleeves running to just below his finger tips.

Thankfully the manager allowed them one final night with their phones before they jumped into preparing for their upcoming debut. From what Wooseok vaguely remembers of their schedule, it is extremely packed and very busy.

So Wooseok flops into his bed, unlocking his phone and tabbing to his and Jinhyuk’s separate chat.

**Wooseok  
**You still up? _ 1:29 am _

Immediately Wooseok’s phone starts to buzz, the unflattering photo that he has set as Jinhyuk’s contact photo filling up his screen. The brunette swipes to answer, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“You’re still up.”

“Yeah I couldn’t sleep.”

“Mmm.”

“What’re you doing still up?”

“Just finished unpacking. In bed now.”

“Ah okay.”

Silence fills the line, the only sound Wooseok hears is his own breathing.

“I miss you,” he hears Jinhyuk whisper.

“I miss you too.”

“How are the other guys?”

“They’re good, some are more nervous than others but I think they’ll be okay.”

“Yeah definitely, especially with you hyungs to watch out for them.”

Wooseok doesn’t reply, turning onto his side to face Pochi and squish it’s cheeks.

“Is this your last night with your phone?”

“Yeah, I have to turn it in tomorrow morning.”

“Mmm,” Jinhyuk hums, contemplating something before he asks, “Can we video chat?”

“What?”

“I want to see your face.”

Wooseok pulls the phone away from his ear, staring at the phone screen, contemplating whether he should give in to Jinhyuk’s request, before pressing the video button in their call. He sits up, leaning against the headboard of his bed as he holds the phone up in front of him.

Soon enough Jinhyuk’s face fills his screen, the taller wearing his thick black framed glasses, and a simple sleep shirt.

“Are you wearing my blue hoodie?” Jinhyuk holds the phone closer to his face, as if trying to see Wooseok’s image clearer in doing so.

“Yes?” Wooseok responds confused as Jinhyuk returns to his regular distance.

“To sleep?”

“... Yeah, so what,” Wooseok frowns, not understanding the reason for his line of questioning.

Jinhyuk grins, his eyes turning into crescent moons. Wooseok never fully liked those smiles, something about them always felt scheme-y.

“So it’s like I’m hugging you while you sleep?”

Wooseok’s face immediately erupts pink, his lips pouting slightly as he avoids looking at Jinhyuk and instead somewhere off-screen.

“Maybe,” Wooseok murmurs, embarrassed that he was caught but still holds his phone up for Jinhyuk to see him.

The sound of Jinhyuk’s laughter comes through the speakers, soothing Wooseok in the way that it always does.

“Wooseok-ah, you’re adorable,” Jinhyuk coos, grin still blinding and plastered on his face.

Wooseok gives him a petulant look, but continues the conversation, “Are you in my room right now?”

Now it’s Jinhyuk’s turn to look embarrassed, a nervous laugh escaping him as he scratches his cheek.

“Ah yeah… I couldn’t sleep and I felt bad with all the noise I was making tossing and turning so I came over here,” Jinhyuk smiles, an eyebrow raised, amused at his own actions.

“I guess it’s like I’m with you while you sleep,” Wooseok counters, watching Jinhyuk literally flush red as the realization dawns upon him.

Jinhyuk barks a laugh, shaking his head at their own antics, “Great minds think alike?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes before pulling Pochi onto his lap, it’s tiny ears popping onto the screen.

“Oh hey! You actually put it onto your bed!”

“Of course I did, did you doubt me?”

“Well yes, obviously.”

Wooseok gives Jinhyuk a glare as the taller continues to laugh at his face.

“Well I’m glad it’s there with you.”

The two of them fall into simple banter from there, light conversations that slow as time ticks by. It’s not until Wooseok yawns does Jinhyuk suggest they call it a night.

“Good night Wooseok-ie, I love you.”

“I love you too Jinhyuk-ah, good night.”

Wooseok lingers, taking in Jinhyuk’s face before he clicks the video chat closed before dropping his hand to the bed, a sigh escaping his lips. He was going to miss this so much. But once schedule slows down he knows he’ll get his phone back, so he holds onto that thought.

Wooseok is about to turn in for the night when an idea pops into his mind. Swiping open the camera app, he takes a quick selca and sends it to Jinhyuk.

**Jinhyuk  
**Yah this is unfair. _ 3:13 am _

It’s a selca of Wooseok laying on his side, the hood of the blue sweater drawn up over his head. He shows one of those small smiles, the ones that make his eyes crinkle just slightly.

Wooseok’s phone pings with a notification, unlocking it to see he received a photo back from Jinhyuk.

It’s a selca of Jinhyuk laying on his side, looking at the camera with the fondest of looks in his eyes.

It’s as if they sent each other these photos, to pretend that they’re really laying beside each other like they normally do. The reality of it clenches at Wooseok’s heart but he cherishes it nonetheless.

Wooseok sends a simple blue heart emoji, receiving a purple heart emoji shortly in return. He clicks his phone closed and plugs in his charger for the night. Wooseok buries his nose into the hoodie, breathing in Jinhyuk’s scent and letting it lull him to sleep.

_ We’ll get through this too. _


End file.
